iHave A Suite Life
by 1Mater
Summary: When Carly, Spencer, Sam & Freddie go to the Tipton for Christmas there will be silliness for sure! iCarly/The Suite Life Of Zack & Cody
1. Chapter 1: iAm Goin' To The Tiptoe

iHave A Suite Life!

Chapter 1: iAm Goin' to the Tiptoe

Carly and Spencer Shay In a hotel in Seattle, WA. There Dad was always away on business, because his work required him to. The only time they got to see him was the holidays when his Father paid his plane fare to go wherever. When Carly checked the mail that morning she found a letter from her Dad which read this……………………

Carly, Spencer your Grandfather has paid my fare to go to the Tipton hotel in Boston for Christmas! And you two are coming too! Love you, Dad

"I'M GOIN' TO THE TIPTOE!, I'M GOIN' TO THE TIPTOE!!!, I'M GOIN' TO THE TIPT…………" Carly screamed till Spencer cut her off "For 1 it's Tipton, for 2 we're not going and for 3 WHAT IN THE NAME OF BUTTER ARE YOU DOING???!!!!!!" "It's Dad he sent us this letter!" Carly handed him the letter "AHHHHHHHH!!!!! Let me go pack my socks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And call Socko!" "Ya know you could bring him" Carly replied "It says right here at the bottom of the letter!" P.S. You can bring Socko, Sam & Freddie just make sure their parents are okay with it and call me if they do so I can purchase their plane tickets before time!!

"Really…………………..oh wait he has to go visit his Grandma" "I've got to call Sam & Freddie" "I'm so excited!" "So am I this is better than my daydream about Briarwood except real and no 100 dollar bills or massages and no Frozen yogurt or nuts but anyway!"


	2. Chapter 2: At The Tiptoe

Chapter 2: At The Tiptoe

Zack & Cody Martin lived in The Tipton Hotel in Boston, MA. Along with their Mother Carrie Martin & the Spoiled Heiress London Tipton (As in her Dad is the owner of Tipton Industries London Tipton). And were always getting in trouble with the crabby but loveable Mr. Mosby or talking to the candy counter girl Maddie and then there's Arwin I'm not sure how to explain him. "That's the FUNNIEST THING EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zack and Cody laughed their heads off (just an expression) to the new episode of iCarly. "And remember we'll have our first off-location episode at the Tiptoe hotel in Boston, MA!" "Doe's she mean………………." Zack mumbled "Ya" Cody replied "Yay Carly's comin' to our house, Carly's comin' to our house!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"they screamed in unison "And have a 'Holly Jolly Christmas'" Carly said "Or a 'Blue' one" Sam said. "Can you believe it!" "No!" "Well, start!". "I can't believe were here" Carly said to Spencer, Sam & Freddie as they walked into the Tipton. "Oh you must be Carly, welcome to the Tipton!" Mr. Mosby Said "you mean Tiptoe!" "Tipton" "Tiptoe" "Tipton" "Tiptoe" "Oh whatever!". "C'mon Cody she might be here already!" Zack said walking out the door and motioning for Cody to come along to "But we were about to watch the entire 'Home Alone' series on DVD!" "We can do that later!" Zack replied "the Carly Shay could be down stairs!!" "Well in that case OK" Cody grabbed his jacket and ran like the wind to the lobby. To their surprise there were four people standing there checking in guess who they were……………………….. "You're Carly Shay!" Zack said star-struck "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" was Cody's reaction "What?" Carly asked "" Cody Said again "What??" Zack said "" Cody said once more "WHAT???" Everyone said in unison "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Cody said again Zack slapped Cody "Owwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cody said "What????????!!!!!!!!!!" Zack said "Carly Shay!!!!!" Cody said everyone let out a sigh "So when do you tape that show?" Zack said "I'm gonna set it up in my suite" Carly replied "and tape it there we need to find a guest star and tape it before our dad gets here." She finished "Cool!" Zack and Cody said almost in unison. "Carly's right, we do need a guest star" Sam said setting down one of her suitcases "Really!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zack and Cody said excitedly "Ya but someone famous!!!!!" Sam said knowing what they meant "Oh" Cody said his voice sound sadder then before "But still we can help you!" Zack said remembering the fact he was friends with London Tipton "we know London Tipton!, she lives in the pent house suite here's her room number I'm sure she'll help you!"Zack said handing Carly a little piece of cardstock with London's name, home number, cell phone number & e-mail address. "Thanks!" Carly said taking it and shoving it gently, but still shoving it into her purse "Wow I'm hungry!" Sam said "You're always hungry, Sam!" Freddie said but Sam still made her way to the candy counter. "OK hi what's your name!" Sam said pretending to be nice "Mad" Maddie almost said her name before Sam cut her off saying "OK DON'T CARE! GIVE ME FIVE………………….FAT CAKES!" Sam said cutting her off "Well aren't you a ray of sunshine!" Maddie said sarcastically and turned to get Sam's food "Here" Maddie said "that'll be 5 dollars" Maddie said opening the drawer to the cash register "Pay 'er Freddie!!!!" Sam said walking away "HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.......oh fine!!" and paid Sam's fees. "I love the Tiptoe!" Carly said laying on her twin sized bed "Tipton!" Spencer called from his twin sized bed across from Carly's.


	3. Chapter 3: A Very Webby Christmas

Chapter 3: A Very Webby Christmas

"And now 'iCarly' with our very special guest star…………… London Tiptoe!" Carly said "I thought it was Tipton!" London said confused "Oh, forget it" Sam said "So what's it like being an heiress?" Carly asked "Well you have a lot of money and…………………………….I'm rich…………….Yay me!" London said clapping "OK………….." Freddie said. Now when I started this story I told you that Carly and Spencer's dad was the only reason they got to come in the first place the next chapter is all about him………


	4. Chapter 4: Johnny

Chapter 4: Johnny

"DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Carly screamed running to the door of the Tipton "Hi, Carly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her dad, John replied "I've missed you daddy!" Carly said almost tearing up "I've missed you two Carly. Well, where's Spence?" John replied "Oh, he's upstairs organizing the people he has to buy souvenirs for." Just then the elevator flew open and Spencer ran out and hugged his dad "I've missed you, Dad" "I've missed you too Spence well what about Freddie and Sam?" "Oh, they went out to get a pizza for us and our friends London, Maddie, Zack, and Cody to eat." "Who?" their dad asked confused "Our friends I told you about over the phone." "Oh. Okay" their dad replied "Well we'll have pizza if Sam doesn't eat it all before they get back."


	5. Chapter 5: We Wish You A Merry Christmas

Chapter 5: We Wish You A Merry Christmas

"OK everybody let's sing carols!" Mr. Mosby said "But where's Arwin?" Mr. Mosby continued "I don't know!" Carly replied let's sing "Joy To The World"! someone said so they did JOY TO THE WORLD THE LORD IS COME LET EARTH RECEIVE HER KING! Everybody sang LET EV'RY HEART PREPARE HIM ROOM! They sang and sang until the lights shut off "What's going on?" Freddie asked "Sorry" Arwin replied ARWIN! Everybody said in unison.

THE END


End file.
